Cusred  Love
by AzureHues12
Summary: Set  after  Dead  as  A  Doornail. After  getting  the  information  he  wanted  from  Sookie, Eric  is  left  reeling  and  frustrated.  As  he  tries  to  move  on  he  finds  he  is  being  haunted. The  truth  underlies  the  curse.


_This is set in after Dead As A Doornail, leading up to Definitely Dead. The story is in complete Eric mode._

_Based on his feelings and outlook after Sookie revealed of their time together. And I would just like to say inspiration from a very good writer named DeeDee that developed the story called Eric._

_I just think she written it so well and so passionately. I hope you all enjoy._

_Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris._

It's been a week after the panic attack had occurred at Merlotte's. The vampire Eric had trusted and loaned out for Sookie, was really a scoundrel. Eric should've known the pirate looking vampire was no good whenever he had confronted him at the shifters bar. Perhaps. . . Maybe if he wasn't so enthused of Sookie's well being Eric might've caught on more onto him.

Giving a slight snarl Eric slammed his fist down on the wooden desk he favored inside his office. Appearantly not so much cause a crack escalated on the side. Ever since awakening that night inside Sookie's closet had him frustrated rashly.

So overcome of not being able to know of his lost time, Eric had blackmailed Sookie into informing. He couldn't fathom why she was so bound to not tell him. He had the right to know damnit. But due to her behavior you would assume she thought secrecy was the right thing to do.

Yes maybe for her but him it was an urgency. It was like she thought of it as another, entirely different man had been with her. Not himself. It seemed she viewed him in some certain way all the time. Whether it was good or bad he really couldn't pinpoint it.

Though she desired him, she was also wary. Before he could ponder anymore the door to his office swished open.

"Yes Pam?."

"Sookie is here."

After discovering of what Sookie had told him of his lost time, Eric had thought he could finally be relieved of knowing and of her. Though unknowingly he managed to reach Sookie's bed and finally gave herself to him.

Yielded to him.

But as he took one glance and inhaled her sweet rare aroma, why did it feel as though he was the one that truly yielded?. That possibility did not sit well with him at all. He stood rooted at his standing position.

Watching her intently, closely as she stood next to the bar counter.

Chatting casually with the newest vampire with her southern charm she was known for. He would know.

Since their first meeting she entranced him with her delightful manners. Was she that delightful when she took him into her home?.

Witnessing another opposite side of him that held his true secret desires?. She'd seen him bare. Stripped to the very core.

'_You offered to give up your position as sheriff and come to live with me. And get a job.'_

Was that true?. Had he actually told her such a thing?. Laid his closeted confessions out on the table like that?

Or maybe she just said that. Teasing him cruelly.

She turned, meeting his excruciating stare with a wary defiance. No, she'd been telling him the truth. Eric's fists clenched unnoticeably as he tried to convince himself the opposite. That night Eric took to his original seating on the main floor and watched the object of his deep desire with a new clearer gaze.

Now it seemed as though the tables have turned. He'd become a bit wary of Sookie Stackhouse. Just as she was of him. But yet he couldn't help from craving her. From then on Sookie had visited- though not constantly but it was appearant she took somewhat of enjoyment being there.

For Eric it made him. . .almost uneasy. Before he would take advantage and seduce her mercilessly, shamelessly.

But now. . .just the sight of her, and by her mere presence has made him cautious. He'd once told her he despised of feelings. Wanting her to know he did indeed harbour something, and yet wanting her to scurry away.

And then he ended up cursed and lost his time and had said-no promised such things that made Eric cringe.

He couldn't fathom of why he ran down that certain road. Why had he revealed so much to her?. Especially Sookie Stackhouse. He glared at her as sat at a booth talking now with Pam. Why had she made him feel like this?. The biggest question of all was how she managed to do so.

Perhaps she was some sort of sorceress herself and she didn't know it. Just as he didn't know about the spell that was enchanted upon himself. Suddenly her pale blue eyes met his own across the room. Frustration, annoyance. . .hurt?. Why would she feel that way?.

Tearing his away his gaze, he stalked towards his office.

Weeks had passed. And Eric busied himself with the arrangements of the upcoming summit. It was best to pacify himself with usual work documents and databases than dwell over what he lost and couldn't gain.

But it seemed Sookie made it hard.

Not only did she threaten to completely plague his mind but she appeared at the bar. And it drove him mad.

Was she expecting something in return?. She earned the money he gave her during his short stay.

She apparently witnessed a piece of himself he knew she'd seen. That piece was something she could very well use against him. Yet it seemed she chose to ignore of what transpired. He obviously didn't if he should be relieved or agitated.

Neverethless neither one of them bothered to take notion of their tangled relationship. Eric chose to ignore.

Dropping the pen he'd been using, Eric braced his elbows on his desk and raked his hands through his blonde mane.

If only avoidance was so simple but it wasn't. No matter of what he was doing the thought of her wouldn't go.

Sometimes Eric could feel the faint remeberance of her tanned flesh beneath his fingertips. Even tasting her.

Or maybe it was just him?.

Was he actually going insane after roaming the earth for such a long while?.

No.

It was her.

It had to do with her. The nights passed on and Eric had done his best to keep in regular status of routine.

Entertain vermin and keep informed of Sophie Anne. Overall he was quite busy, as a sheriff usually should be.

Eric should take comfort of that rightful notion, considering of what had transpired during his curse. Eric had tried to avoid all intruding thoughts of Sookie but unfortunately wasn't receeding well.

Last week Andre had made a surprise but short visit. The vampire had mentioned about traveling for himself and his subdorinates. Eric suspected something more lay underneath of the queens child visit.

To his surprise and fear, he was right.

"_I've heard you have a telepath." Andre said. His eyes scanning the bar._

_Eric had tried not be alarmed. "How did you come across of that information?." He asked flatly._

_Andre's brows rose an inch. "Do you deny it?." Eric stared hard at the queens child._

"_No."_

_Andre gave a slight uneasy grin. "I would like to meet her."_

"_She is mine." Eric said harshly, his fangs itching to be shown. Then mentally cursed himself at making it known_

_That the telepath was indeed a female._

"_Such as in blood?." Eric felt almost the floor had swallowed his dead being whole. He knew exactly what Andre was getting at. A blood bond between human and vampire. _

_He stayed silent. Regarding Andre coolly despite of what he was feeling. One thing was certain to Eric, Andre was dangerous. It was as if he already knew of Sookie somehow. And that irked him._

Nothing else was spoken between Eric and Andre that day. Only the nod or bow and Andre had returned to his queen. Since that had transpired, Eric had to take pre caution.

Arranging Terry Bellefleaur to keep watch over Sookie hadn't been to hard to persuade. Not only had he arranged for that bodyguard but he kept tabs through Bill also. Oh yes. He was very much at succeeding at keeping Sookie out of his mind.

A growl formed in the pit of his chest. It was hard not to ponder of the telepath. Either in life threatening danger or just how flushed her skin tainted after kissing her-that was enough.

Eric got up from his desk and decided to have his entertainment and meal. Just as requested, Pam had brought in a human.

The womans appearance was a black tight corset the usual fangtasia patron wear theme. She was slim long legged and hair of coarse ebony. A few months back he would find this very. . .appealing but odd enough it almost repulsed him.

Ignoring the cringe, Eric beckoned silently for the female to approach more closely. As she stood in front of him the passion inside her deep brown hues was very much appearant and scent inducing. Given to his status as the seductive passionate one, Eric couldn't bring hisself to caress or make any intimate moves onto the human.

It was as if he couldn't move even as gravity would pull him through. Distaste. That was the main word that could describe his anticipated predicament. He had no desire to do what he desperately needed to do.

As he stood unmoving, the woman had become impatient and slid her hands upwards to his chiseld chest seductively.

Instead of seeing this strangers features Eric was caught back in the past time. It transpired right here inside this very office. He'd staked Longshadow, and he could recall precisely the bloodlust had affected dangerously.

But what irked the Viking was how Sookie Stackhouse roused him.

Many centuries he'd been surrounded by such liquid lifeforce. Countless of humans, witches, fairies and goblins.

But never had that precised effect on himself as she did. He'd been completely transfixed on her-only her.

And he'd just met her for the second time.

He was oblivious to everything that evaporated around him. Not her. She was like a beacon calling on him silently. A thought struck. Was that how he'd been when cursed and stayed at her house?. The way she'd described then most likely yes.

The womans hands roamed from his chest downwards lower. A flash of blonde struck through his vision. She was bent down kneeling at his feet. Why was she doing this for?.

Hauling the woman back to his eye level he thrusted a large hand into the ebony hair and fisted it.

He was growing quite agitated that was on the brink of furious. Instead of looking a bit frightened the female only drew out a breath of keeness.

Her eyes was a startling blue. With grey highlighting swirls. Beautiful. For a moment Eric was entranced. He loved staring into them. Such fire and lively spirit he always seemed to be fond of. His hand moved lower and felt her moisture through the clothes.

He could hear her excited gasps and moans then the sound of a shower curtain being ripped.

"Eric."

He was snapped out of his enchantment. It was Sookie's voice. It was Sookie's eyes he seen.

Not some fangbangers that was colored chocolate. He was furious. With a low snarl he shoved the woman away.

"Leave."

She blinked in bewilderment at his dismissal.

"Now."

He said in a tone that brooked no further questioning. She left the office hurriedly. The smell of fear wafting before her departure. Eric turned around, slamming his hands on his desk.

Was he imagining things or was those true flashes he just witnessed?. What did she want from him?. Wasn't enough she seen a side of himself he dreaded to expose?. And worse- that she knows and he felt like she kept that piece of him. Perhaps he was envious of the curse.

Furious that he couldn't recall of caressing, kissing, being inside her body. Or simply holding her, or just talking with her. Another thing that enraged him. Was how she talked as if a completely different person had been with her, when it was really him.

Glaring down at his desk but not really "Seeing it," Eric came to the term that he wouldn't be rid of Sookie Stackhouse.

Two weeks after and Eric had busied himself in work and of Sophie Anne's documents as best as he could.

He'd avoided of having any meal or entertainment since the haunting incident that occurred inside his office.

Pam had thrown her two cents in with her usual snarkiness about post partum moodiness or that the vermin was lovesick without his presence.

Honestly Eric could care less. Though his showcasing drew the customers in and that it also was his duty- he didn't participate in as he should. That's when Pam had eased on the taunting. She had became a bit concerned, but she never said a thing.

Eric knew he didn't do half the things he done as he done so before. Then he would enjoy his vampiric postion and do as he pleased. Such as grab any woman and take satisfaction of his bar. Take pleasure of the fact that he was sheriff and loved it.

Now. . .it was different. It all changed when a certain blonde blue eyed morsel trotted into fangtasia with a white dress. Finishing the last set of paper sheet, Eric drew his arms up and held them behind his head and contemplated at how he came to full notion of his feelings for his telepath.

While doing work and gearing for the queens requests of attendance, Eric had thought of Sookie perversely.

How he loathed but loved at how she got under his skin. And he never wanted to get her out. He would often take a minute break from working and fantasize.

How she'd felt underneath his Viking frame. Her beautiful golden skin pressed so intimately against his pale flesh. And how exquisite it felt to be buried so deeply within her warm, wet sheath. Her sweet breathy moans rasped inside his ear as he moved. Bringing her pleasure over and over again then finally sought his own release.

Eric could practically hear the faint echo of his shout as he shot his seed deep into her womb.

After the post coital bliss, she would run her hands ever so sensually down his back. Her finger tips a feathery caress as she cradled him between her thighs.

She would smile at him as they sat on her porch and gossiped. Her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder as they gazed into the clear night sky with stars twinkling. How she would finally profess of how she cared for him. Wanted, needed him. Perhaps. . .even say loved him.

Eric shook his head. It wasn't just Sookie who needed to confess, but himself included. And he intended to.

He would most likely need her valuable services and he had all intentions to take her along, and to tell her of how he felt about her. It wouldn't be easy to confess but it had to be done. Though he had a few companions before turning Pam, Eric couldn't recall any of them effecting him in such a way.

Not even Pam.

An hour later Eric had told Pam to phone Sookie and inform her of the queens summit. With a nod Pam replied, "It would be good to catch up on all the goodies with our favorite breather."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Her tone indicated that she hadn't been in touch with Sookie. Of course he wouldn't know because he'd chose to stay inside the office whenever Sookie had visited fangtasia. "Get on with it then."

Eric commanded his child with firm anxiousness.

When Pam went out and heeded his request, Eric found that he was displeased.

He couldn't exactly understand why when he had been kept informed of Sookie by Bellfleuar.

When Pam had came back into his office, glee twinkling inside her eyes, Eric could almost feel a snarl coming on. It was more than just snarling when Pam had told him of why Sookie delayed of his summons. Growling and a single roar erupted. Followed by with a crash of several items from his desk.

A date?, she intended moving on and forget of what they shared so intimately?. Damn her!.

Eric was so enraged he could barely gather his bearings. He felt as if he could rip through any of the blood bags out into the bar.

"Eric?." Pam asked.

He could vaguely hear his child. Sookie was so determined to forget of the time he unknowingly spent with her.

Well. . .the little telepath had another thing coming. He would be sure to not let her forget.

"What do you plan on doing?." Pam asked. Glaring hard at the scattered papers from the queen, Eric had a plan set in motion. A dark fangy smile crossed his features. "I won't be here Friday."

"Not."

Those scornful words hung in the air as Eric stood rooted to the spot Sookie had left him.

To go with her date that was known as John Quinn. A disgusting were tiger that favored the pits. Her face had been heated with not only anger but the evidence of desire when Quinn had appeared. She hungered for the violet eyed man and would most likely be in his arms before the nights end.

Eric's frame shook with barely containable rage. After those weeks of coming to terms of his feelings and wanting her to know- had he actually been to late?. Had he in all honesty been outranked by a man that she'd probably barely knew?. Or was it really to be downright spiteful?. To get back at him by ignoring her greatly?.

If it was that her intentions to do so she very well succeeded. Eric glared hatefully at the house she resided in, the one he took stay in. Where she cared for him, made love to him at. Perhaps he should set fire to it.

Either be rid of her or the sick advantage for her to turn to him to restore it.

No.

As much as his nature roared at him to be irrational he wouldn't- couldn't. Cause of her.

No matter how of she wanted to be hurtful he would never do such a thing to his Sookie. Yes, despite of all her exclaimations and denial- she truly was his.

True he might've faltered in his pursuit of her by letting her slip through his fingers so foolishly.

But Sookie could ask of anything by him and he would do it gladly. Eric could rememeber of the rich colored cranberry coat he'd bought for her. How much pleasure it gave him with that simple gesture.

And how she enjoyed flaunting it. Yes she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

And yes she pulled back just as much as he. They would push, shove, and jerk in every angle they cross at all directions. But in those each scenarios they would be bound in each others arms.

If Sookie vehemently denied it he would see to it anyway. In the loss of her to the were tiger, another emotion dawned upon him. One he was certainly not to dwell on. No matter of how it tugged at him he would ignore.

"What you have done to me Sookie Stackhouse."


End file.
